


[越前兄弟]阿纳海姆守夜人 #Drei

by Serengety



Series: [NPOT][RR]The Nightwatcher of Anaheim [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serengety/pseuds/Serengety
Summary: 29x15的温和擦边球（越前龙雅/越前龙马，越前“凌子”←桃城武）
Relationships: Echizen Ryouga/Echizen Ryouma
Series: [NPOT][RR]The Nightwatcher of Anaheim [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532981
Kudos: 5





	[越前兄弟]阿纳海姆守夜人 #Drei

**Author's Note:**

> 前情提要 #Zwei  
黄昏时分，刚刚睡醒的实习警员桃城发现自己置身于一间他此前来过却又略感违和的书房之中，管家杜杜将其引至主宅用餐，在那里他第一次见到了龙马的“双胞胎妹妹”凌子小姐……

夜幕渐沉，面西的欧式圆拱顶窗间挂上半轮弦月，管家杜杜按照桃城的要求替他抱来一条羊绒毯，又往距离后者最近的一处砖石壁炉里加了些木炭，随后举着长柄烛台向客人道了声晚安便起身离开，很快就消失在走廊壁架上的点点火光也照不透的黑暗里。这位老哥要是不打白色领带，大晚上的在这鬼宅子里晃悠几乎就是个隐形人啊，桃城抖开毛毯盖住在沙发上盘起的双腿，一边不怀好意地咂嘴打趣排遣无聊。

一刻钟前管家刚领桃城看过客房，年轻的警员随即表示自己还是想呆在客厅等龙马回来。身份使然，杜杜对于客人的决定自然不会多问，但看起来这位先生对这里的环境略感不安呐，黑人大哥颇有同理心地想着。也不能怪桃城胆薄，这里实在太昏暗了，连这一带别墅常见的低压钠灯也没装置。而整个庄园虽然仆人不少，可唯独这幢宅邸中的侍从室只开放了三间，连空置的客房其实都是属于小少爷的，但他几乎都只在龙雅大人的卧室里睡觉。

这个季节的北加中央谷地晚间气候温冷，汲着近旁壁炉施布的一点暖意，无所事事的桃城很快就头一点一点地打起瞌睡来。夜半时分月沉西天，一直没等回学弟的桃城在恹恹欲睡间似是看到长廊尽头有一抹红色人影闪过，他莫名觉着心底一凉，但还是没想太多地赶忙掀开毯子跳下沙发，也不顾因为坐姿压得有些发麻的小腿，屏息快步追了过去。

开什么玩笑，以前公学试胆大会时自己和龙马一组好歹也拿了个初等部第二的成绩，虽然最后还是不敌那位现在已经毕业回国的不二学长——啊、不能想不能想，那位腹黑前辈的心理陷阱段位太高了*，我现在需要的是给自己壮胆，嗯、壮胆。那个红色…裙子？是凌子小姐晚餐时穿得那条吧，一个女孩子大晚上的在这么黑的地方跑来跑去摔着怎么办，这边的管家怎么也不跟着？实在太不负责了！

绕过回廊尽头的拐角，桃城凭直觉摸上了通往二层的橡木楼梯，刚才自己就是在房屋另一侧的二楼看过客房然后下到一层客厅的，他想如果是对称结构那么这边大概也有卧室。不过杜杜说凌子小姐的闺房在第三层的阁楼里，那这边是……总督的房间？不是吧，深更半夜未成年少女跑去成年男性的卧室是想干啥？那种年龄的雄性生物可都是会吃人的北美野狼啊！

桃城的目光有些魔怔般地盯着不远处没有合拢的雕花实木门，他不清楚自己这是怎么了，又或者他根本就没觉察到自己行为上的异常，睁眼闭眼间似乎总能看到凌子小姐那双调和了惑人艳金的翡翠眸子，浅粉的薄唇快速张合着仿佛对向自己吟念出什么祷语……这个场景…怎么看起来不像是在晚餐的时候？

好不容易回过神来的年轻警员发现自己已经半跪在地毯上，非常不体面地从敞开的门缝向房内窥探。卧室里的唯一光源来自四柱床边挂着的一盏煤气灯，篷盖下的天鹅绒帷幔没有完全放下，这让桃城能够看到似乎深眠其间的越前龙雅。这个男人给他的感觉不像是这么没有警觉性的人啊，桃城用手指擦过因为紧张有些微痒的鼻尖，就见长发少女打开一个状似怀表的金色物什，窄秀的手指在表盖内侧轻抚片刻，然后将东西放到了她兄长的枕头边上。

似是感知到了些什么，龙雅压在素色薄毯上的胳膊无意识的前伸摸索。“…Du bist mein ein und alles*…Ryo…ko……”一声喟叹般的呓语悄然滑入夜色，这里太静了，连贴在门外的桃城都能依稀分辨出这是一句德文，但又有些后悔早早决定辍学的自己并未认真学习过必修的外语。*

侧坐在床沿的少女闻言却是忍不住攥紧了深红洋裙的蕾丝褶边，从桃城的角度看不见她的表情，但可以听出这家的漂亮小姐是在缓缓叹气复又深深吸气，最终像是下定什么决心似的双手握住男人骨节分明的修长手指，把自己的脸颊轻柔地贴上对方的掌心，“Ich liebe dich auch，Onii-sama.*”少女的音色似是有些喑哑，但果然德文再差都不可能听漏学生间流行的外语告白。

越前家的兄妹竟然真的是这种关系！走廊里没有一丝光亮，桃城也从室内昏黄暧昧的微光间收回了视线，他撑起身子转而靠到门边的大理石墙壁上，心脏怦怦狂跳，不住懊丧自己怎么就鬼使神差地跟过来了？

***

在桃城没有注意到的房内，凌子小姐已经翻身下床，她提住裙幅裸足走出卧室，背手轻寂地掩上房门，一边拎高带出的煤气灯照向靠在壁墙上大喘气的年轻警员。少女深青色的长发稍显凌乱地垂至腰间，但这无损于她的美貌，褪去和服单穿的一条绯红长裙勾勒出她细韧的腰线，整个人在栀黄灯光的映衬下生出一丝魔魅之感。

桃城手足无措的连退几步，“凌凌凌子小姐，不好意思，我不是有意要跟踪你的，我是担心……”像是受不了美人蛊惑似的，他有些趔趄地摔坐到厚厚的地毯上。少女见状拢住裙裾蹲下身子，一侧臂节顶住膝盖单手托腮，她歪着头凑到近前有些好笑地看向桃城，“阿桃学长，你在这里做什么？”清亮间总不自觉混了几分低沉，是变声期的少年的声音。

越前？桃城以为自己听错了，他机械地向身后张望几眼，然后转回头来瞪大瞳孔颤手指向凌子——也许这时该叫回龙马了——一时间口呿舌挢不能成言。龙马微眯起猫眼，一脸无奈地用手掩住桃城正欲大声发表感慨的嘴巴。感受到那是一只覆有薄茧的常习击剑的手，同长发的少年脸对脸的学长稍稍镇静下来。“午饭之后的事，你记得多少？”少年发问时一双暗金眼眸直直注视着桃城，似要捕捉对方表情的所有细微变化，而后者反倒在心下胡乱想着原来不是浅碧绿的颜色啊。

午饭？真是奇怪，来这里才不到半天，自己竟然不记得到底有没有吃过午饭了？桃城感到两侧颞骨部位针扎似的刺痛起来。“算了别想了。”龙马用指尖点住桃城的前额，一条乌木小蛇似的细藤从指甲的延长线蔓出，仅仅搅动几枚表皮分子般的不留痕迹地钻入对方的杏仁核，一路直达丘脑下部。就见对方的瞳孔骤然放大然后逐渐失焦，龙马将煤气灯置在地面，起身抻了抻裙装，“还真是符合哥哥的风格啊……”眼见意识弥散的学长在自己面前摆出一个单膝跪地的臣服姿势，少年烦躁地叹了口气，心说房间里那个呼呼大睡的男人要是醒着……对于这种发展肯定又是一派作壁上观的看好戏态度！

“小家伙是在想我吗？”被自己盖章睡到不省人事的男人突然悄无声息地出现在身后，少年惊得肩膀一抖，脊骨间泛起连片湿凉。将近三十的男人比龙马高了快两个头，只见他将后者颈畔微卷的长发拨到一侧，然后轻巧揽过少年对比自己显得过于窄薄的肩线，又俯身将嘴唇蹭到对方耳边低语，“今晚可不是新月，小不点认为单凭从亚狄斯远程借来的小魔术能封住黄印？”

“那你还不是睡死过去！”少年为壮声势有些气鼓鼓地提高音量，“嗯…少说也有二十分钟！你还差得远呢！”“好好好，谁知道那位女神的温柔乡是一堆蜘蛛精小姐姐把人往‘幻梦境’里拖啊。不过小不点告白说得那么深情，哥哥我又忍不住醒了呀。”男人的另一只手摸上少年的头顶，还把自己的下颌压在手背，一脸自得地抱住对方的脑袋揉来摆去。

就是总被你压着才长不高的！龙雅没能制住自家弟弟猫咪炸毛般的反抗，顺势改成了一个双臂从背后环住对方的姿势，“乖、乖，不和你闹了。”男人湿热的呼吸打在少年有些被氤红的耳廓，“都到了这个份上，为了保证这位小学长不出事，进行仪式吧。”

“不用你说我也……”少年没多作挣扎地任由男人继续躬身揽着他，手背渐渐浮现出不属于这个世界的古怪花纹，而后闭眼念诵由疯癫诗人阿尔哈萨德于公元八世纪写就的文字：

الماعز الأسود من الغابة مع الف شاب  
الهه الظلام والخصوبة  
الام العظيمة  
في الثانية نيغغرث

四下状似如常，唯独地毯上放着的那盏暖光煤气灯跳转成了可怖的明青色，最外层的一圈光晕更是一股难以形容的靛紫混着密合的畸变亮斑，辉耀在近旁的三人脸上显得颇为瘆人。转瞬之间，走廊里迅速灌进若有似无的半透明黑色雾气，似有无实体之物贴地而来又立即上腾直至淹过少年腰际，也把垂首半跪的桃城给全部罩进暗影里，“吾主……”

“汝可愿应承妾身之需……”后面的声音几不可闻，可能是一种全然不可以被理解的语言，又像是某种已经超脱空气振动传声的交流方式。似是突然恢复神智的年轻警员用双手虔诚地捧过龙马的手背，将自己的额头贴上了覆盖其上的扭曲纹理。立于桃城身前的少年仿佛霎时获得某种解脱一般，被拥在龙雅怀里的过长乌发生出智能似的急速自主收缩，最终恢复到了平日里清爽利落的长度。

“每次看都很好笑，小不点自称妾身什么的。”龙马的眼刀忿忿剜过他哥，一边语气不耐地咕哝着冷死了，一边挣出男人的怀抱转而将后者随意披在身上的睡袍给扯了下来，然后把自己颇为嫌弃的洋裙裹进了象牙黑的丝绸里。品味真烂，成天给自己订做这些见鬼的公主裙，这人残留在睡衣里的体温可能是此时的他唯一有价值的地方了，少年在心底给自家的不正经大哥狠狠敲上了“Nutzlos”的印戳*。

龙雅裸着上身无奈的挠头，哎自己不该抓猫尾巴的，现在被挠得只剩一条白长裤堪堪垂到脚背。29岁的男人肩宽腿长，深蜜色的肌理线条流畅，如果不是从右边颈肩结合处斜划向心口的一道狰狞伤疤亘在健硕的上体，完美的身型几乎可称出自古希腊伊柳塞拉的雕塑名家之手。龙马也问过这个疤痕的由来，却屡次被男人胡诌借口搪塞而过，什么“和巨大树精战斗”、“被山羊幼崽的蹄子踢到”之类不一而足，总之在这个混账哥哥不想说的时候自己就休想从他嘴里撬出哪怕一句真话。

不是朔日也的确有点麻烦啊。在不合时宜的时间两次使用神秘力量的少年放松下来后顿觉困意不住上涌，本想将仪式后就侧躺在地的阿桃学长给扶到墙边坐正，可还没走两步自己就身型不稳地率先朝一旁栽去，好在被身后的兄长伸手拦了一下。

龙雅矮下身，像对待五岁时的小不点一样单手勾过少年的膝窝。嘛、虽然还是很轻但个子毕竟也长了些。半靠半坐在男人臂弯里的少年很快失去重心，被摆弄成了一个扛在肩上的屈辱姿势（龙马语），他只得超级不爽地在对方裸露的背脊上张牙舞爪。“唔…该让奇柯帮你剪指甲了……诶宝贝轻点轻点，留着到床上在挠。”“你今晚休想碰我！”“哎我是说回床上睡觉，怎么了？小不点的思想怎么那么色情，还是说召唤了‘密林之主’后其实很想要？” 

过完口瘾的男人眼明手快地制住少年乱蹬的小腿，一边用膝盖顶开卧室的房门，将自家弟弟一路抱回四柱大床的天鹅绒床垫上。对方气呼呼地挥开男人试图摸头的手，一把将自己蒙进安哥拉羊绒的大毛毯之中。龙雅不甚在意地转到一边接通直连侍从室的内线电话：“拉尔夫，是我，你来把我房间门口的那位小同学带回客房。另外我已经给他订好了明早七点半出发驶往阿纳海姆的飞艇船票，你直接开我的车送他去空港。嗯、对，估计得拜托你早起了……” 

龙马闻言从毯子中漏出一只眼睛，语调闷闷地问他哥，“你把那张地图放他行李里了？”“事已至此，总要放个饵等鱼上钩，他受到小不点的庇佑不会有事的。”“哼，结果到头来还是按照你写的剧本往下演，下次才不会让你这么诚心如意！”

“瞧瞧这话说得多不中听。”男人曲起一条腿跪到床边，双手撑在少年缩成的茧型物两侧，“我的小家伙真是越大越不听话了，小时候明明那么可爱的说，总是每隔两分钟就跟两年没见似的缠着哥哥要抱抱。”“你少在那里捏造回忆了！”“啊啊、如此忤逆兄长，你说我该怎么惩罚你才好。”男人的声音很有磁性，不振动声带的气音更是容易听得无知少女脸红心跳，此时的他半压在被弟弟卷走的毯子上，摸索着抽出被少年双腿缠住的毛织物的一角，“睡衣也不还给哥哥，还把被子全部抢走，哥哥快冻死了，只好让小不点帮我取暖了……”

抓牢织品边角的龙雅半躺上床，突然发力将自家弟弟从毛毯里拽了出来，让反应不及的少年趴到自己身上，然后抖开毯子把两人一并罩了进去。“说了今晚不要了啦！”男人直接闭起眼睛装睡。“切，装模作样……唔啊你不要顶上来！”“宝贝你才该老实点不要乱蹭，我这是正常生理反应。”“你把手从我腿上拿下来才会显得更有说服力一点！”“抱歉抱歉不自觉的……”

兄弟俩并没闹上多久，倦意浓重的龙马就伏在男人被自己捂热的胸膛上几欲睡去。龙雅想自己真是信守承诺的好哥哥啊，虽然没法泻火真的很辛苦诶，而且以成年人的标准他对少年根本就不算上了本垒——柳橙果然还是要等培育得再成熟些才好采摘呢。男人仰起后颈望向床幔厚重的顶盖，也不管少年听不听得见，自顾自地笑说，“给小不点的惩罚就留到明天吧，虽然我真是对音乐剧那类高雅艺术没半点兴趣，不过想着小不点要穿着‘那套’Dessous*听完整场连我也忍不住期待起来了呢。”

——  
*捏他某个有关青学七大不可思议怪谈的OVA。  
*Du bist mein ein und alles Ryoko：You are my everything，凌子。  
*既然和升阳帝国两分美利坚的是雅利安-日耳曼帝国，那必修外语从英语变成德语也是很好理解的吧XD（po主德语半吊子，只会杂着英语说也不见得拼得对，姑且这样，有错请pm谢）。  
*Ich liebe dich auch，Onii-sama：I love you too, 兄长大人。  
*Nutzlos：Useless。  
*Dessous：咳…是指长得很像Lingerie的某种Harness类的BDSM用品（有兴趣请自行搜图）。


End file.
